


screenshot

by synecdochic



Series: mezzanine [27]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Epistolary, Imported, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synecdochic/pseuds/synecdochic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>house.bitch.bitch.bitch: 213 unread messages</p>
            </blockquote>





	screenshot


                house.bitch.bitch.bitch (37B 53+ 0* 7o 26K)           h=help
    
    ->  1  + 1  bitch bitch whine whine                            jdn <jdn@
        2  +    Why We Do Not Leave The Pan Unwashed, Not Even Whe cem <cem@
        3  + 18 so i had this great idea                           jdn <jdn@
        4  + 3  really, it's called NOT BEING STUPID               jdn <jdn@
        5  + 31 TOLD YOU SO. TOLD YOU. FUCKING. SO.                cem <cem@
        6  + 3  pol pot, castro, kim jong-il and YOU               jdn <jdn@
        7  + 11 #23: Do not taunt the woman who feeds you, lest y  cem <cem@
        8  + 7  clean up after yourself when you check in code or  jdn <jdn@
        9  + 4  I'm firing you and moving to Tahiti. With Daniel.  cem <cem@
       10  + 2  There once was a boy who should GET HIS FUCKING A  cem <cem@
       11  +    lorem ipsum dolor sit amet you're not going to re  jdn <jdn@
       12  + 51 You don't like the menu, you can get off your GOD  cem <cem@
       13  + 8  I COULD TATTOO IT TO THE BACKS OF YOUR EYEBALLS I  cem <cem@
       14  + 2  your tits are cute, but no substitute for brains   jdn <jdn@
       15  +    Goddamn cocksucking donkeyfucking goatraping bast  cem <cem@
       16  +    If I see you face to face any time in the next da  cem <cem@
       17  + 5  STOP IGNORING MY GODDAMN EMAILS YOU CUNTING BASTA  cem <cem@
       18  + 17 next week i am replacing you with a small shell s  jdn <jdn@
       19  + 11 substandard public education is no excuse for a l  jdn <jdn@
       20  + 4  Insane. Both of you. I demand a divorce, or possi  Daniel Ja
    
    


End file.
